Vice-Versa
by Mademoiselle Plumenoire
Summary: Voulant se venger de Francis qui s'est (encore) moqué de lui, Arthur va invoquer la magie... Sauf que ça ne se passe vraiment pas comme prévu. FACE Family, intervention d'une OC (Réunion) et FrUk
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

_**Histoire de faire une coupure comique à Keep Calm (écrire trop de tragédies et de drames ce n'est pas bon...), j'ai décidé de commencer à écrire l'une de mes nouvelles idées qui fera intervenir la FACE Family avec ma OC principale histoire d'ajouter une touche féminine parmi tous ces garçons (mais pas nécessairement douce). Sur ce, j'espère que le premier chapitre vous plaira !**_

_**Hetalia et ses personnages sont la propriété de Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

_**J'ai mis T à cause du langage et certains propos assez... Pervers.**_

* * *

Un jour d'été austral, en début de décembre plus précisément... Le vent soufflait doucement, les oiseaux piaillaient et le ciel était bien découvert, sans une once de nuages. Quand soudain... Troublant le silence tranquille, un téléphone sonna dans une grande et ancienne case type créole vide une fois... Deux fois... Trois fois... Quatre fois...

« Bonjour ! Ici Marie-Rose Bonnefoy, je ne suis pas là pour le moment laissez-moi un message ! » dit le répondeur, ayant la voix claire et enjouée d'une jeune fille, quoique un peu voilée à cause du fait que c'était un téléphone qui retransmettait ces paroles.

***Bip***

- Réunion ? C'est Matt'... Rappelle s'il te plaît... On a un problème... dit la voix douce et chuchoteuse de l'émetteur de l'appel. Ça concerne _Daddy et Papa_. S'il te plaît, rappelle vite...

Cependant, contrairement aux apparences, la maison n'était pas entièrement vide si l'on comprenait le grand jardin dans lequel se trouvaient de nombreux arbres fruitier ou non et plantes à fleurs exotiques. Une jeune fille ayant l'air d'avoir un peu moins de vingt ans était allongée dans un hamac attaché entre deux pieds de coco. Un chapeau de paille recouvrait son visage pour le protéger du soleil tropical, elle avait un recueil de poésies posé sur son buste. À côté d'elle, posée sur le sol, se trouvait une petite table sur laquelle se trouvait un verre de rhum arrangé goût litchis, une assiette avec des restes de gâteau banane et un téléphone portable qui se mit à sonner immédiatement dans un air de vieux maloya.

La jeune fille marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles et chercha l'appareil qui sonnait d'une main, à l'aveugle, quand elle réussit à le toucher elle appuya sur le bouton « répondre » et le porta à son oreille.

- Allô ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore ensommeillée. Bonjour Matt'... Non je dormais... Oui la chaleur me donne envie de dormir... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Son interlocuteur débita la raison de l'appel, sa voix était accompagnée de beuglements en fond.

- _Totoche_, tu peux dire à Alfred de se taire ? Je ne comprends rien... Comment ça une urgence ? Tu peux m'expliquer ? Je ne comprends pas le « pas le temps »... Je dois aller chez Papa ? D'accord _lé bon_... Je prends le premier avion et j'arrive... Ça a intérêt à être important... Ouais, salut...

Marie-Rose raccrocha et soupira en enlevant son chapeau de paille de son visage avant de se lever et d'appeler une compagnie aérienne enregistrée dans son répertoire.

- Oui allô ? Air Austral ? Oui, j'aimerais savoir... Vous auriez un vol pour Paris pour aujourd'hui même ? Très bien... Réservez moi la place restante... Je viendrais payer plus tard, oui à l'aéroport... Mon nom et prénom ? Marie-Rose Bonnefoy... Oui j'avais réservé pour dans deux semaines mais j'aimerais mettre mon vol à plus tôt... C'est une urgence personnelle...

La jeune fille raccrocha et prit son verre de rhum avant de le vider d'un trait et de rentrer à l'intérieur de sa case.

- Dire que je vais quitter l'été tropical pour me retrouver dans l'hiver européen... Enfin bon, fallait bien que j'y aille à un moment pour Noël...

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et remplit une valise de vêtements d'hiver et d'autres choses avant de se changer et de fermer toute sa maison tout en laissant une lettre pour la femme de ménage et d'appeler un taxi.

- _Ousa zot i veut aller_ ? demanda le chauffeur

- _Aéroport Roland Garros si ou plaît._.. répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Réunion se mit à regarder le paysage de son île pour s'en imprégner le plus possible. Le conducteur de taxi ne parlait pas beaucoup, ça l'arrangeait d'un côté. Une fois arrivée à destination elle donna vite fait l'argent et sortit en trombe pour ne pas rater l'avion. Elle paya son billet pris en avance, seule la date du départ de Métropole n'avait pas changé. Finalement elle finit par embarquer.

Marie-Rose détestait prendre l'avion même si c'était pour aller voir son père... Bien qu'elle soit en première classe à chaque fois. Au bout de huit heures de vol, lasse de lire et relire son recueil de poèmes, de dormir et de regarder des films, elle se mit à inventer des scénarios qui auraient pu mener à cette urgence. Certains pouvaient être totalement réalistes, d'autres... Un peu moins...

_**Scénario possible d'urgence numéro un : Francis attend un enfant d'Arthur, ou l'inverse... Allez savoir pourquoi mais c'est possible seulement pour les pays.**_

« C'est quoi cette pensée ? » se demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête. Non c'était totalement impossible, comment pouvait-elle penser à une chose pareille ?

_**Scénario possible d'urgence numéro deux : Arthur a encore essayé de cuisiner et ça a mis à néant l'appartement de Francis. Du coup, ce dernier se retrouve sans abris... La honte pour un pays, d'où l'urgence.**_

Plus plausible comme solution... En même temps, la cuisine d'Arthur a engendré et engendrera toujours des catastrophes...

_**Scénario possible d'urgence numéro trois : Les frères d'Arthur ont fait un coup monté, aidés de tous ceux qui détestent Angleterre.**_

Également possible, mais risque de déboucher à une guerre... Donc pas tellement réjouissant.

_**Scénario possible numéro quatre : Incident magique d'une provenance quelconque : l'un des deux chats qui cohabitaient avec ses pères, faute de formule ou encore Alfred...**_

Le plus plausible avec le scénario numéro deux... Là ça ne serait pas de la tarte pour tout régler.

« Chers passagers, votre capitaine vous annonce que nous n'allons pas tarder à atterrir, veuillez regagner vos sièges et attacher vos ceintures. »

- Il était temps... soupira Marie-Rose en grimaçant en voyant le temps nuageux.

Une fois l'avion ayant atterri, tous les passagers se ruèrent à l'extérieur après avoir pris leurs bagages à main. La personnification de l'île de l'Océan Indien fut parmi les dernières personnes à sortir. Mais elle fut l'une des premières à récupérer sa valise avant de faire vérifier par la douane et d'entrer dans le hall de l'aéroport. Réunion alluma son portable et vit qu'elle avait un appel manqué. Elle appela la personne qui avait tenté de la joindre, par chance elle répondit.

- Bonjour Alfred... Ah tu es là ? T'es par où ? Ah je crois que je te vois... J'arrive.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers l'américain avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Génial ! Si tu voyais le climat qu'il y a chez Papa, c'est excellent ! Enfin... C'est drôle à voir quoi !

- Je croyais que c'était une urgence... dit Marie-Rose. Ne me dis pas que j'ai avancé mon voyage pour rien...

-_ You'll see by yourself !_

La Réunionnaise gonfla la joue, exaspérée et enfila son manteau avant qu'ils ne partent tous deux vers la voiture.

- Matt' n'est pas venu avec toi ?

- Je crois qu'en m'envoyant te chercher, ils ont voulu se débarrasser de moi... Pourtant je sais pas ce que j'ai fait encore !

- Je me demande pourquoi... marmonna la jeune fille d'un ton ironique.

- Le climat comme ça doit changer de celui de ton île, _no_ ?

- M'en parle pas...

- T'as pas l'air de bonne humeur... Pourtant d'habitude tu es tout sourire, chaleureuse... Bref une fille adorable !

Réunion se tourna vers Amérique.

- On se demande pourquoi... On me demande de venir en quatrième vitesse, m'empêchant ainsi de profiter de la belle saison et on ne me dit même pas la raison, ça a de quoi m'énerver... En plus je déteste les voyages en avion !

- Roooh le caprice de _miss_ ! se moqua Alfred.

- La « _miss_ » t'emmerde !

Le fait que la jeune fille commençait à s'énerver fit rire son frère de cœur d'une manière qui insupporta Marie-Rose.

- Arrête tout de suite _pess'la moukat_ !

Elle croisa les bras en fulminant.

- On dirait une petite fille, _how cuuuuuute_ !

- Fais attention en regardant la route au lieu de t'occuper de moi... grommela la jeune fille.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait quand Alfred était comme ça... Quand il avait décidé d'embêter quelqu'un il ne le faisait pas à moitié... Soit il aimait vraiment enquiquiner les autres, soit c'était un imbécile fini... Pour Réunion... C'était un mélange des deux.

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent devant le lieu d'habitation de France et après avoir garé la voiture, ils se mirent devant la porte. Ils pouvaient entendre des cris de dispute... Venant sûrement de leurs pères.

- _Totoche, quoi fé_ _don_ pour que ça soit aussi électrique ? souffla Marie-Rose, l'air ébahi.

- Tu vas voir ! C'est marrant !

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...__

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir lu ! _**

**_J'ai décidé de ne pas commencer par Arthur et Francis pour laisser le lecteur en attente et découvrir un peu le personnage de Marie-Rose alias Réunion._**

**_Voilà la traduction de quelques mots créoles réunionnais:_**

**_Totoche: Exclamation. (l'une des expressions préférées de Marie-Rose)_**

**_D'accord lé bon: C'est bon (ici "j'ai compris")_**

**_Ousa zot i veut aller ?: Où voulez-vous aller ?_**

**_Si ou plait: S'il vous plait_**

**_Pess'la moukat: Se réfère à une insulte_**

**_Quoi fé don ?: Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_**

* * *

- Ah vous êtes enfin arrivés ! s'exclama Matthew d'un air soulagé dès que son frère et sa sœur furent rentrés. Ils sont vraiment intenables...

À l'étage on pouvait entendre des hurlements, venant apparemment de leurs pères. Finalement les cris s'arrêtèrent et ils descendirent tous les deux, le visage crispé.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui change... chuchota Marie-Rose à mi-voix.

- Marie-Rose ! Ma chérie ! Tu es venue !

La brune tressaillit, là elle comprit que ça n'allait pas puisque la phrase avait été prononcée en français ET par Arthur, ce dernier qui la prit dans ses bras, comme le ferait Francis. Chose encore plus étrange, il était vêtu d'une chemise bien entrouverte, ce qui était extrêmement anormal.

- _Er... Hello Daddy ! _balbutia-t-elle gênée par tant d'affection tout à coup.

L'anglais se détacha brusquement d'elle et jeta tout de suite un regard noir à Alfred, Francis en fit de même. Lui portait des vêtements du style de son amant.

- Bon sang ! Tu ne lui as RIEN dit ? hurla celui aux yeux verts.

- _Bloody hell, Alfred you stupid brat ! _pesta l'autre aux yeux bleus.

Et c'est là que la jeune fille comprit.

- At-attendez... dit-elle. V-vous...

Ses deux pères hochèrent la tête à l'unisson.

- Francis est moi et je suis Francis... déclara Arthur avec la voix de son rival.

La Réunionnaise se tourna vers Alfred, l'air interloqué.

- C'est ça que tu appelles marrant ?

- J'ai besoin de régler un compte avec toi _you brat !_ déclara Arthur en tirant l'Américain par le bras, ce dernier se mettant à crier et à gesticuler comme un gamin.

Francis soupira avant de sourire à sa fille en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Bienvenue ma belle ! Merci d'être venue aussi vite.

- C'est normal... _Papa... _J'aurais vraiment du mal au début à me rendre compte que...

Un cri aigu la coupa. C'était Alfred. Matthew se boucha les oreilles.

- Qu'est-ce que _Daddy _peut être en train de lui faire ? demanda le Canadien en chuchotant.

Le Français haussa les épaules avant de prendre ses deux enfants par les épaules.

- Aidez-moi à faire à manger s'il vous plaît... Avant que votre _Daddy _n'ait la pensée qu'il puisse réussir à cuisiner parce qu'il est dans mon corps.

* * *

Une fois que Marie-Rose ait déposé ses affaires dans sa chambre, elle rejoignit les deux autres francophones de la maison dans la cuisine. Étant la fille de Francis, elle savait très bien cuisiner... Rajoutez à cela ses autres tuteurs qui sont entre autres Chine, Inde, Pays-Bas et d'autres pays africains... La jeune fille ne pouvait que très bien cuisiner... Même si ses plats avaient quelques origines de la gastronomie de son _Daddy._

Finalement, lorsque le trio fut au milieu de la préparation du repas, Arthur revint, suivit d'Alfred qui portait une fermeture éclair à la place de la bouche, ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés et semblait agacé en essayant d'ouvrir sa bouche par tous les moyens possibles.

- Arthur ! Qu'as-tu fait ? demanda Francis, outré.

- Ce n'est qu'un sort... répondit l'Anglais en haussant les épaules. Un sort qui lui apprendra qu'il ne faut pas parler pour dire des conneries et ne pas fermer sa bouche quand il le faut... il inspira profondément. Mais ça sent drôlement bon ici !

Il attrapa celui qui était actuellement dans son corps par la taille, et passa sa langue sur sa lèvres supérieure.

- _And for the dessert ?_

- _Daddy... _On est là nous aussi... le coupa Réunion d'une voix enfantine en passant juste derrière ses deux pères avec un plat de légumes dans les mains qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre dans une casserole. Retiens tes plans lubriques jusqu'à ce que _Papa _et toi soyez seuls...

Celui à l'apparence de Francis rougit violemment et l'autre dans le corps d'Arthur éclata de rire, cette gamine avait le chic de dire des choses gênantes comme si c'était normal... Elle tenait bien de son père français sur ce coup là. Matthew eut les joues légèrement rosées et Alfred n'avait pas fait attention à la conversation, trop occupé avec sa fermeture éclair.

- Je parlais vraiment du dessert... Depuis quand la petite _England's Forest _est-elle devenue une jeune fille dépravée ?

- C'est Réunion, ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et puis... Franchement faut être idiot pour ne pas comprendre tous tes sous-entendus... rétorqua-t-elle en tirant la langue.

- Comment est-ce que tu parles à ton _Daddy _? Tu as besoin d'un redressement _young girl _!

Francis se mit à rire.

- Allons du calme tous les deux ! Arthur, elle ne voulait que plaisanter et Marie-Rose calme-toi et continue dans ta tâche !

- Et tu la défends en plus ! s'indigna l'Anglais. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit aussi...

Le Français rit doucement et l'embrassa avant qu'il ne dise une ânerie.

- Mais non pas du tout ! Je suis aussi neutre pendant vos discussions que l'est Vash pendant les réunions mondiales.

- Ça fait vraiment bizarre qu'ils soient dans le corps de l'un de l'autre... murmura Matthew. Même si le fait qu'en dehors de leur physique... Ils sont les mêmes que d'habitude.

- Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de sommet international prochainement... rétorqua Marie-Rose. Ce serait n'importe quoi si c'était le cas...

- Déjà que d'habitude c'est une horreur... Heureusement que tu ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble...

Sa sœur rit nerveusement.

- Tu sais... Je sais à quoi ça ressemble... Disons que je... elle jeta un œil vers Francis et Arthur qui disputaient -une fois de plus- sur l'éducation de leurs enfants avant de chuchoter. Je squatte un peu de temps à autres... Mais c'est bien drôle ! Je te l'accorde ! D'ailleurs je ne suis pas la seule... Il y en a plein d'autres qui font la même chose !

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que c'était drôle... répliqua doucement le Canadien.

Cependant il n'avait aucune chance de rivaliser sur un débat avec la Réunionnaise... Cette dernière affirmait très bien ses idées, aussi bien oralement que physiquement...

Alfred se dirigea vers eux et montra la fermeture éclair sur son visage, comme s'il espérait que les deux autres l'aideraient.

- Oh _sorry_ Alfred... Mais _Daddy _ne m'a pas appris la magie...

- À moi non plus... Mais il n'empêche que tu fais vraiment pitié comme ça !

L'américain grimaça en entendant ces paroles.

- Je sais ce que tu es en train de dire Al... chuchota celui qui lui ressemblait. Un héros ne doit pas faire pitié ou un truc dans le genre.

L'hyperactif leva le point en l'air pour accueillir ces propos et sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Celui dans le corps d'Arthur lui parlait d'un ton calme.

- Allez calme-toi Alfred. J'ai réussi à convaincre Arthur que si tu restes calme, il t'enlèvera le sortilège... Alors sois tranquille.

- _Daddy _est trop gentil... marmonna Marie-Rose. Alfred est intenable... Il faut le contenir... Moi j'aurais fait pareil à sa place !

- Marie-Rose, tu n'as rien à dire... rétorqua Francis en se remettant à cuisiner.

- _Thanks _Marie-Rose pour ton soutien mais tu as intérêt à te taire si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans le même cas que lui.

La Réunionnaise gonfla les joues à cause de son exaspération avant de se remettre aux fourneaux en pestant à de nombreuses reprises en créole et à voix basse.

- Et on surveille son langage Marie-Rose Bonnefoy-De Lisle... la réprimanda son père français.

Le silence s'installa dans la cuisine avant que la jeune fille ne le rompe.

- Et comment ça vous est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle.

Celui dans le corps de Francis l'observa.

- _What _?

- Bah... Votre « échange ». Je ne crois pas que pendant quelques ébats assez passionnés vos âmes se sont échangées...

- Mais je vais la faire taire cette sale gamine ! pesta l'Anglais en se dirigeant vers Marie-Rose qui évita son père avec un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir lu !_**

**_J'espère que Marie-Rose vous plait !_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_**

* * *

Ils passèrent à table sans plus de cérémonies. Arthur ne cessait d'épier Alfred, comme pour attendre le moment propice, un simple écart de conduite suffisait pour remettre le sort en place et ne plus entendre la voix agaçante de son ancienne colonie. D'ailleurs il n'était pas contre pour exercer le même sort sur Marie-Rose sauf qu'il y avait le problème de Francis qui ne supportait pas que l'on touche à sa fille chérie, tout comme pour le reste de ses enfants.

En parlant de Francis, il semblait interloqué tout comme Matthew face à la quantité plutôt incroyable de piment que la jeune fille mettait dans son assiette.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en remarquant les regards de tout le monde. C'est l'habitude c'est tout...

Elle tordit sa bouche.

- Tu fais comme tu le sens ma chérie mais... Avec un plat pareil... C'est du ragoût tu sais...

- C'est ce que je fais chez moi... Je me sens mal quand il n'y a pas de piment dans mon assiette...

Celui dans le corps d'Arthur haussa les épaules avant de se remettre à manger.

- Marie... Tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda Matthew en chuchotant.

La Réunionnaise avait les larmes aux yeux à cause de la très haute teneur en piment et avait la main devant la bouche. Elle était toujours comme ça, se servant de piment ou de rhum d'une main leste et le regrettant ensuite, mais elle était trop fière pour l'avouer.

- _Lé là lé là_... assurait-elle comme à chaque fois avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de frapper la table de son poing à plusieurs reprises.

- Hé arrête ! s'exclama Alfred. _I want to eat _!

- Au fait... Nous ne vous avons pas dit comment cela s'était passé... déclara Francis, imperturbable. Du moins pas dans les moindres détails...

Il avait suffit de ces quelques mots pour que les yeux des trois plus jeunes territoires se mirent à l'observer, curieux.

- C'est de la faute d'Arthur ! déclara Francis en haussant les épaules.

L'Anglais qui était alors en train de boire avala de travers et se mit à tousser.

- _Are you fucking kidding me _?! C'est à cause de toi ! Je vous explique... Il ne cessait de me chercher pendant le sommet mondial. M'envoyant des messages alors que je TENTAIS de me concentrer, ça n'arrêtait pas de vibrer et à un moment je pense que Ludwig l'a remarqué de même pour les AUTRES...

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je te fais autant d'effet !

- _Shut up stupid frog _! Je PARLE !

Francis se mit à rire.

- Vous connaissez notre Anglais, rancunier comme ce n'est pas permis, il a décidé de lancer un sort pour me punir alors qu'il suffirait qu'il remette sa jaquette du _Captain Kirkland_ pour que je me mette à genoux !

- Vous êtes écœurants... marmonna Alfred. C'en est gênant pour nous mais pour vous ça a l'air d'être une autre paire de manches.

Matthew grimaça, les joues rouges.

- Je me doutais bien que tu étais nostalgique de cette époque _papa_... déclara Marie-Rose avant d'ajouter d'une voix dégoûtée. D'ailleurs ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs...

- C'était à une heure où les petites filles devaient être endormies depuis longtemps ! rétorqua son père. Nous ne sommes absolument pas en faute. Tu es la seule et unique responsable.

- Ce bateau m'effrayait ! C'était l'un de mes premiers voyages, je venais chercher du réconfort et à la place je vous trouve dans des jeux sadomasochistes.

À la fin de la phrase, la jeune fille cacha son visage dans ses mains en secouant la tête comme pour cesser de penser à ce souvenir.

- ENSUITE ! dit Arthur d'une voix forte pour changer de sujet, il n'avait en aucun cas envie de parler de ses aventures sexuelles devant ses anciens protégés. J'ai dû mal tracer une rune, ce doit être à cause de mes _fucking brothers_ qui ont encore gribouillé dans mes grimoires on ne sait quand. Sûrement pendant leur dernière visite où la réunion précédente...

- Ils sont très doués pour trafiquer les sorts soit dit en passant... commenta Francis. Tu ne vois pas que c'est falsifié. Je tire mon chapeau !

- _SHUT UP _! Je voulais à l'origine qu'il devienne un mi-homme, mi-grenouille même si ça n'aurait pas changé de d'habitude et voilà que l'on se retrouve comme ça.

Alfred sourit.

- Je demanderais bien à _Uncle Scotland_ de me passer quelques trucs au niveau des sortilèges, ça pourrait toujours m'être utile... Surtout qu'il est plus doué que toi !

Matthew soupira avant d'essayer de placer une phrase.

- _You fucking brat _!Je vais te remettre ta foutue fermeture éclair !

- D'un certain côté c'est vrai qu'il est largement plus doué que toi... renchérit Francis en portant calmement sa fourchette à sa bouche.

Le Canadien souffla et plissa les lèvres, il n'était jamais écouté voire même entendu avec tous ces caractères explosifs qui cherchaient toujours à avoir le dernier mot.

- Mais Marie-Rose... Tu ne disais pas qu'à la Réunion il y avait quelque peu de science occultes ? s'enquit le Français.

- Si tu veux parler de _Gran' Mère Kalle_... Ce ne sont que des légendes pour _marmailles_... Même si une fois en me baladant à l'Étang-Salé j'ai cru avoir vu une forme blanche évanescente... Mais j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs...

- Madagascar dit que tu t'adonnes à ce genre de pratiques plutôt étranges... continua son père d'un air soupçonneux. Depuis le commencement de l'esclavage sur l'île...

Marie-Rose avala de travers et toussota :

- Hanitra exagère très souvent... dit-elle une fois sa toux calmée.

- En parlant de l'esclavage... déclara Francis. Il y a ton anniversaire bientôt...

Les yeux tricolores de sa fille l'observèrent.

- Oui demain... Normalement je devais le fêter avec Hanitra justement... Mais à cause de votre connerie d'urgence j'ai dû annuler. Elle a été très déçue. En plus je crains ne pas vous être d'une grande aide...

- On ne sait jamais... dit Alfred. Comme tu es restée sous la garde de _daddy_ pendant un petit moment n'importe qui aurait pu croire que tu aies pu avoir un peu de magie.

Arthur soupira.

- Elle n'est restée que quatre ans avant de retourner dans les bras de son cher papa une fois qu'il s'est pointé et de faire comme si je n'existais pas.

- Au moins il existe quelqu'un qui a vécu ce que je vis au quotidien... chuchota Matthew d'une voix quasiment inaudible.

Une fois de plus, ses mots s'envolèrent, il en avait l'habitude...

La famille se mit à débarrasser la table. Le téléphone sonna, Francis partit répondre.

- Allô ?... Ah Allemagne... Quoi ?... Demain ?... D'accord je verrais ce que je peux faire...

Il raccrocha en soupirant avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe dans le salon. Marie-Rose était affalée sur le dossier du canapé, Alfred était assis en tailleur par terre, une console à la main et Matthew était le seul à être assis comme une personne « normale » serait assise.

- Bon on a un problème... On a une réunion prévue demain... Il va falloir que l'on s'y prépare mon lapin.

- Combien de fois dois-je te le dire ? _I'm not your bloody rabbit_...

Celui dans le corps de l'Anglais se mit à rire.

- D'ailleurs on va s'entraîner... Comment me vois-tu ?

Les trois jeunes territoires dirigèrent leur regard vers le couple.

- _It'll be funny_. déclara Alfred en rangeant sa console.

Celui dans le corps du Français leva un sourcil interloqué avant d'esquisser un drôle de sourire.

- _Bonjour _! Je m'appelle Francis ! se présenta-t-il avec un accent très faux et en surjouant, puis, voyant que son amant grimaçait il continua. Je ne vis que pour l'AMOUR ! Même si cela inclue le fait de me balader nu avec une rose sur l'entrejambe. J'ai un brushing toujours impeccable et je me dois d'être à la mode comme à Paris !

Alfred, Matthew et Marie-Rose se mirent à rire devant cette représentation très caricaturale de leur père français.

- Tu veux jouer à ça mon lapin ? Très bien ! _Fuck you jerk_, je suis Arthur Kirkland, je ne veux rater mon _tea time_ pour rien au monde. Je suis détesté par tous mes frères, à une époque j'ai été un pirate mégalomane mais désormais je suis un pur _gentleman_ !

- J'oubliais que je suis toujours en désaccord avec tout le monde rien que pour bien me mettre en avant...

Là ça commençait à déborder.

- Puis je suis devenu un punk voulant me démarquer des autres et jouer au rebelle...

- Bon ça suffit maintenant... déclara Marie-Rose. Si vous n'êtes pas capables de faire le rôle de l'autre je peux me porter garante pour représenter la République Française.

Les trois autres regardèrent la seule fille présente.

- C'est vrai que ça serait une solution... marmonna Francis. Mais je vais te briefer...

- Oui papa...

- Pas de crises de colère, tu laisseras ton sabre à canne à la maison, autant limiter les casses, tu ne te mets pas à faire de la publicité pour augmenter ton tourisme... Et surtout... Tu ne parles en aucun cas de ce qui s'est passé ici et tu ne te mets pas dans des guérillas inutiles avec les autres...

- _And for me _? demanda Arthur. Je ne vais pas faire appel à mes anciennes colonies...

- Bah... Appelle tes frères, non ?

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir lu !_**

**_Notes:_**

**_- Il y a de nombreux mythes sur Grand Mère Kalle, cela fait partie du folklore réunionnais... Certains disent que c'est une ancienne esclave, d'autres une maîtresse extrêmement cruelle et tyrannique... D'ailleurs il parait qu'elle a en réalité été transformée en oiseau couleur de fénoir (couleur de nuit) et prédit le malheur sur les cases._**

**_- Hanitra Varaka représente bien sûr Madagascar, la Grande Île et grande sœur de Marie-Rose et de Suraj (Île Maurice).  
_**

**_- Marie-Rose est fana de piment, je me suis inspirée de ma propre expérience personnelle. Les Réunionnais aiment en général ce qui est épicé et ils (pour la plupart) mettent du piment partout._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_**

* * *

Finalement ils avaient décidé d'y aller à cette satanée réunion mondiale mais Marie-Rose se tiendrait à côté de France, enfin d'Arthur pour parler en son nom, comme ils avaient décidé de simuler des quintes de toux et donc des maux de gorge des deux côtés.

La jeune fille se jeta sur son lit, un bras sur le visage, tout le monde était parti se coucher sauf elle qui ne pouvait pas dormir à cause du décalage horaire. Soudain son téléphone sonna, sa sonnerie de message, un simple bipement.

_1 nouveau message : _

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !_

La réunionnaise sourit en plaçant ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Sa sœur lui illuminait bien souvent ses journées.

_Merci Hanitra ! Même si pour le moment ça ne l'est pas encore là où je suis._

_*bip*_

_Ah ? T'es où en ce moment ?_

Marie-Rose soupira.

_Papa a eu un problème..._

_*bip*_

_Oh... Je vois..._

Sa conversation risquait de durer. Soudain son téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois.

_Appel entrant_

Le département d'outre mer décrocha.

- _Oté_ _Hanitra, comment i lé _?

- Oh moi je vais bien... Mais toi apparemment c'est pas la forme... _F__a maninona ianao no malahelo ?_ (Pourquoi es-tu triste?)

Marie-Rose plissa les lèvres, non, elle n'allait pas lui dire la vérité, personne ne devait le savoir.

- C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas...

Il lui sembla un moment que Hanitra soupirait de soulagement.

- J'aurais aimé fêter ton anniversaire avec toi et Suraj...

La mention de son frère jumeau fit tressaillir la Réunionnaise.

- _Out zamal i monte_... Ne me parle pas de lui...

- Marie... C'est notre frère...

- La dernière fois il a profité de notre relation pour que je lui achète de ses produits alors qu'ils ne valent rien ses produits !

- Calme-toi Marie... D'accord on ne l'aurait pas fêté avec lui... Mais on aurait invité les autres... On est unis chez les Mascareignes.

- On passera le Nouvel An ensemble ne t'inquiète pas... Et on invitera aussi Océane, Lima et les autres...

- Oublie pas le rhum hein ? déclara Hanitra en riant.

- Un bon rhum letchis tu verras ! continua la plus jeune sur le même ton.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux sœurs.

- Et les autres dorment là ? demanda la Malgache.

- Oui... On a une réunion demain.

- Je vois... Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps alors...

Sa correspondante raccrocha et au même moment quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte. Marie-Rose se retourna, Francis, enfin celui dans le corps d'Angleterre entra.

- Tu ne dors pas ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

- Avec qui parles-tu ? s'enquit-il.

- Hanitra... Elle voulait me souhaiter un bon anniversaire...

- Oh je vois...

Son père s'assit sur le lit, juste à côté d'elle.

- Et toi ? Tu ne dormais pas ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil.

Cela fit une drôle d'impression à la jeune fille d'entendre parler son protecteur actuel dans le corps de celui qu'elle considérait comme son autre père après les quatre années passées avec lui.

- Et elle va bien ? demanda le blond.

Il s'était occupé d'elle, Marie-Rose, Océane, Suraj, Lima et Rodrigue mais bien qu'il ne restait que Lima et Marie-Rose sous son aile dans l'Océan Indien, il s'inquiétait beaucoup des autres îles. En même temps il faisait partie de ceux qui les avaient découvertes et les avait vues grandir.

- Parfois elle a un peu de mal mais elle va bien...

- Ça me rappelle lorsque vous étiez petits... Vous étiez tellement adorables tous.

Il se mit à prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

Là Marie-Rose commença à avoir peur... S'il était comme ça cela voulait dire qu'il se sentait nostalgique...

- Euh, Papa encore dans ton apparence habituelle ça va mais là quand tu es _Daddy_ ça va moins... Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de démonstrations d'affection.

- Quoi ? Avec tous ceux qu'il considérait comme ses enfants il ne faisait rien ?

La Réunionnaise grimaça.

- Enfin si ça lui arrivait mais c'était rare... En même temps je ne suis pas restée très longtemps sous son autorité... J'ai eu le temps de savoir que c'était un papa du genre gâteau quand on le connaissait bien... D'ailleurs j'en ai fait les frais...

- Ça tout le monde le sait... marmonna Francis avant de sourire. Ne fais pas comme si ça ne te touchais pas, je sais que tu aimes être au centre de l'attention.

Il titilla sa protégée en la chatouillant avant de sortir.

- Dors, tu en auras bien besoin pour demain...

* * *

Francis, Arthur, Alfred, Matthew et Marie-Rose observèrent le bâtiment qui servait aux sommets internationaux à Paris, le visage anxieux. Leur mascarade allait-elle marcher ?

Il était encore tôt et peu de nations étaient déjà arrivées. À l'extérieur, adossé à une colonne, se trouvait Morgens, il fumait sûrement une dernière cigarette avant d'entrer, Bella se trouvait à côté de lui, ils discutaient ensemble. Apparemment ils attendaient Antonio et Lovino, comme d'habitude, même si le Néerlandais fulminait à l'idée de voir l'hispanique, surtout que ce dernier courtisait sa sœur plus qu'autre chose en pleine réunion. Arthur et Francis leur adressèrent un vif mouvement de tête pour éviter de parler.

À l'intérieur les rares personnes présentes étaient bien sûr Ludwig, Gilbert, Vash et Roderich, ce premier tourna la tête en voyant les nouveaux venus et s'approcha d'eux.

- _Guten Tag_, pourquoi une de tes régions est-elle ici Francis ?

Arthur toussa et montra sa gorge sous le regard soupçonneux de l'Allemand.

- Il a mal à la gorge et est enroué, expliqua Alfred d'un ton anormalement presque sérieux, il l'a amenée pour qu'elle puisse servir d'interprète.

Le regard azur du germanique toisa la jeune fille qui plissa les lèvres.

- D'accord... De toutes façons, c'est bien la première fois que l'on me prévient qu'une région assistera aux réunions... D'habitude elles ont plutôt tendance à s'inviter...

Celui dans le corps de l'Anglais pouffa, ah ça pour sûr qu'elles ne se gênaient pas, autant les _Länder_ chez les Allemands que ses protégés issus de sa maison ainsi que d'autres venus des autres pays, ajoutez à cela les micro-nations qui cherchent à se faire entendre et d'autres personnages plus ou moins incongrus les uns des autres...

Et puis... Marie-Rose représentait une île plutôt intéressante du point de vue sentiers en tous genres et comme les Allemands étaient des gens plutôt friands de randonnées et excursions dans la nature, Ludwig ne comptait pas s'attirer les foudres de la représentante de ce que l'on appelait parfois « Le plus grand terrain de jeu du monde » et ainsi se priver des sentiers réunionnais.

Apparemment elle avait compris à en voir son sourire ravi. Entre temps, Francis, Matthew et Alfred s'étaient éloignés pour ne pas attirer les soupçons.

- Pour te remercier, je te garde une place pour la Diagonale avec séjour à Cilaos... murmura-t-elle vivement pendant que celui dans le corps du Français s'éloignait et qu'elle le suivait.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois vile à ce point... marmonna Arthur.

Son ancienne protégée gloussa.

- Disons que je peux me le permettre, vu le bout de paradis que je représente.

- Et modeste en plus... C'est fou comme tu ressembles à ton père, aussi fière et orgueilleuse que lui.

Les yeux eau-terre-forêt de Marie-Rose se mirent à le dévisager avec une lueur d'amusement.

- Les chiens ne font pas des chats !

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir lu !_**

**_Notes:_**

**_- Océane est Seychelles (je trouvais que ça lui allait bien), Lima est Mayotte, Hanitra est Madagascar, Rodrigue bah c'est l'île Rodrigue (bonjour l'originalité je vous l'accorde), le plus petit des Mascareignes, Suraj c'est l'île Maurice. Tous ont appartenu à la France à un moment donné avant que soit ils ne déclarent leur indépendance (Madagascar), soit jusqu'à ce que l'Empire Britannique ne les prenne (Rodrigue, Maurice, les Seychelles et même la Réunion)._**

**_- J'ai appelé Pays-Bas Morgens et Belgique Bella._**

**_- Les Allemands représentent, hors Français bien sûr, le plus grand nombre de touristes qui viennent à la Réunion. J'en ai vu pas mal et surtout dans les hauts puisque j'ai appris qu'ils aimaient beaucoup la randonnée en général. Je n'invente absolument rien._**

**_- Cilaos est l'un des plus beaux endroits de l'île selon moi, c'est essentiellement touristique et se trouve au carrefour de nombreux sentiers._**

**_- Le Grand Raid est l'événement international de la Réunion par excellence, des coureurs de tous les pays viennent y participer afin de se tester et de se surpasser. Cet événement sportif a lieu en octobre (nous sommes en plein dedans au moment où j'écris ceci) et dure en général quatre jours. Là Marie-Rose se permet de faire de la publicité et ainsi promouvoir son île (ce n'est que le début)._**

**_Au fait, si vous avez des questions à propos de ma OC, n'hésitez pas ! Elle se fera un plaisir de vous répondre avant chaque chapitre !_**

**_Réunion: Ah ça lé sûr ! Je mange personne !_**


End file.
